


An Archive of Kisses

by Not-Tea (HiddenPage)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenPage/pseuds/Not-Tea
Summary: A series of kissing prompts posted first on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Helen/Jonathan Sims, Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 53





	1. In Secret-JonElias

“We don’t want any of your assistants interrupting us, do we Jon?” Elias asked, entirely too close for Jon’s comfort. “It would distract them from what’s important.”

“I don’t- ‘’ Jon started to say before he was interrupted by Elias’s lips on his. He tried to shove Elias away, but the taller man didn’t so much as sway. Pinned between his own desk and Elias, there was no escape.

“If I yell, they’ll hear me,” Jon threatened, glaring up into Elias’s smirking face. “They’ll come running and- ‘’

“And what Jon? Perhaps Tim will punch me? If he even cares at all. Melanie might try to kill me, and you will have to talk her down again. Detective Tonner and Basira won’t likely care. And Martin, dear sweet Martin…” Elias was pressed close to Jon, now whispering in his ear, the air hot on Jon’s neck. “Martin would worry, already is worrying, every time you’re out of his sight.’’

He kissed the side of Jon’s head, just above the ear he had been whispering in, before leaning back and staring down at Jon again.

“Or perhaps he won’t,” Elias said, as he ran a hand through Jon’s hair. Jon couldn’t stop himself from leaning toward the warm soft hand, as different as could be to the cold smoothness of plastic. “Perhaps he will look at you and see how much you crave my touch. How good this feels. How deep down this feels right.”

“It doesn’t,” Jon said, mouth dry. Elias just smirked and pressed his mouth to Jon’s again. This time the kiss was slow, and warm, and human. Jon’s eyes fluttered shut, one of Elias’s hands cupping his cheek, the other continuing to stroke back Jon’s hair.

After a moment Elias broke the kiss, but stayed pressed up against Jon. Jon had the thought to press his head to Elias’s chest, to feel the warmth through his suit jacket, to hear his heart beating, proof that while Elias might be a monster, at least he was human enough that Jon could pretend. He resisted it, refusing to give up more ground, in a battle he was already losing.

Jon shuddered, as he looked up to see Elias giving him a knowing look.

“So stubborn,” Elias sighed, sounding fond despite his words. He pressed his forehead to Jon’s, staring down into Jon’s eyes. “When you are finally willing to admit what you need, you know where I’ll be, my Archivist.”

Elias finally stepped away from him, and Jon had to hold himself back from following the warmth.

As the door clicked behind him, Jon collapsed into his desk chair.

After a few minutes the room grew cold again.


	2. Jealous-JonTim

When Tim told Jon, he needed to talk to him in Jon’s office, this had not been what Jon had expected.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Tim had Jon pressed against the wall, his mouth on Jon’s, kissing him hard enough to steal Jon’s breath away. 

“Tim, What- ‘’ Jon began, when they finally broke apart, both of them panting.

“Elias keeps touching you,” Tim growled, “Every time he comes down here, he touches you!”

Tim gripped Jon’s hair and used it to tilt his head back, to nuzzle into the space under Jon’s chin. He picked a spot and started to lick and suck at it. As Tim sucked, Jon moaned helplessly, low, but doing his best to stay quiet enough that Martin and Sasha, out in the main room wouldn’t be able to hear him.

Finally, Tim pulled away, giving the now tender spot a soft kiss.

“Tim! My shirt won’t cover that!” Jon said as his hand went to the mark Tim had just made, realizing just how high Tim had made it.

“Good, Maybe Elias will realize that you don’t belong to him.” Tim said as Jon continued to mess with his shirt collar. Jon glanced up at him, his face suddenly going soft with understanding. He reached a hand up and pulled Tim down to his level.

“No, I belong to you.” Jon whispered pressing a soft kiss to Tim’s mouth. The look in Tim’s eyes softened.

“Yeah, and I belong to you,” Tim answered, shoulders slumping, his grip on Jon’s hair relaxing. His other hand started moving down and sliding toward Jon’s trousers.

“We’re at work!” Jon pushed at Tim, and Tim laughed, but removed his hand. 

“So, then your place or mine?” Tim asked, watching as Jon quickly tried to fix his now firmly mussed hair. Tim honestly thought Jon looked good like this, although he would rank it as his second favorite look on Jon.

Jon glanced at Tim, trying to look serious, but having to look away before a small smile could force its way out.

“Mine, it’s my turn to make dinner.”

Tim nodded and turned toward the door, running a hand through his hair, and straightening his shirt, knowing how Jon valued his privacy when it came to their personal lives. 

As he left, Jon glanced around his office. It was probably just his imagination, but he felt oddly watched.


	3. Witnessed-JonElias

“I’m fine Elias, I just have a few things to do and then I’ll be going home.” Jon stated trying to pull away from Elias’s grip around his arm. 

“I believe that is what you told Tim and Sasha before they left, four hours ago Jon,” Elias responded, letting Jon go but moving with him as Jon walked toward a stack of papers siting on Sasha’s desk.

“They told you?” Jon asked sounding betrayed. Elias said nothing in reply but gave Jon a small smile. It was best to let Jon draw his own conclusions, and he wasn’t fond of outright lying to his Archivist.

Elias moved close to Jon, feeling Jon’s embarrassment, even without the dark blush that had spread across his cheeks.

“They worry about you.” Elias told him, “Martin as well, they worry about how much stress your new responsibilities are putting you under.”

Jon stiffened at his words and looked up at Elias with panic.

“I can handle it. It’s just the stress with Prentiss and the Michael-creature, Sasha encountered. I am handling it.” Jon sounded worried, as if afraid Elias had come down here to reprimand him. 

“I know, Jon. You are doing wonderfully.”

Elias tilted up Jon’s chin, even in the dull light the bags under Jon’s eyes were prominent. His Archivist wasn’t taking proper care of himself, was he? Well, it was a good thing Elias was here.

“Let me take care of you,” Elias said before pressing his lips to Jon’s. With his eyes wide and confused, Jon looked even younger than he was and absolutely adorable.

The slight gasp of air from the darkness in the hallway outside the Archives was low enough that Jon had clearly not heard it, so taken aback by his boss having kissed him. But Elias was a little more observant, and so cast his mind to watch their observer.

Ah, Martin. He had honestly forgotten that Martin was staying in the Archives, since the incident with Jane Prentiss.

Jon, still in Elias’s arms, was panicking. A combination of his sense of propriety was battling with the slight crush that Elias knew Jon felt for him. He really was adorable.

“Elias, I don’t think-”

Elias kissed Jon again, quieting Jon. He reached out and felt toward Martin’s mind. Horror, embarrassment, and confusion. Oh, and was that jealousy? It was, quite a bit of it too. How interesting.

“Let me take you home, Jon.” Elias didn’t ask as they broke apart, his tone more an order. “You are tired, and any work you do manage to get done, will likely be filled with errors.“

“I don’t-“ Jon still looking up at Elias, paused clearly thinking over his words. “I’ll catch the tube.”

“No, I don’t think you will, get your coat, Jon,” Elias ordered, feeling Martin’s annoyance at his disregard for Jon’s words. Jon, however just walked over to his office and took it off its hook. He took instruction so well. Once Jon had it on Elias grasped him by the arm, pulling him close and leading him forward.

When they passed the darkness, Elias knew Martin had been standing in, out of sight, he was gone. Good. Jon would worry otherwise, and really, Jon had more important things to think about.


	4. Hiding-Jonelias

“Won’t you be missed?” Jon asked him, as Elias pressed closer to Jon, and moved the both of them deeper into the surrounding coats. Despite Jon’s question, it didn’t stop Jon from winding his arms around Elias’s neck, pulling him low enough for Jon to kiss him.

This kiss was short and sweet, more a peck on the lips than anything, but Jon was shy like that, hesitant and uncertain.

“I will eventually,” Elias informed him, his hand stroking up Jon’s back. “But for now, I doubt anyone will notice that we’ve stepped out.”

The next kiss was longer, more drawn out, causing the back of Jon’s head to softly hit the wall of the closet. Elias tasted of peppermint, cool and crisp.

They both stilled at the sound of movement outside the door. It was slight too early for anyone to be leaving the party, but late enough that anyone who was arriving was way more than fashionably late.

The movement continued past the door, heading towards the nearest restroom.

They stayed still, both as close as it was possible for two humans to be, and still remain clothed. Jon’s head moved to rest on Elias’s chest, listening for Elias’s heartbeat. It was there, a satisfying thump, that somehow made the closeness he felt with his boss feel even more real.

“We should go back,” Jon whispered after the footsteps where long gone. Elias hummed in response, the sound a lovely vibration to Jon, who still had his ear to Elias’s chest. Elias’s fingers traced shapes on Jon’s back, but he made no move away from Jon. Jon didn’t try to pull away from Elias either.

***

Peter eyed Elias from over the brim of his glass. He looked very unimpressed. Elias just smirked back at him before turning and grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing server.

He took a sip, as Peter moved beside him. But Elias only had eyes for the door, as his lovely Archivist entered back into the room, looking guilty, his hair still slightly mussed, his tie slightly askew.

Once Jon finally looked toward Elias, Elias raised his glass to Jon in toast, only for Jon to blush darkly, and turn to look for his assistants.

He really was adorable.


	5. Against a wall-JonHelen

There were all different kinds of hunger. Jon knew many of them well. Actual hunger, or the type of hunger most people meant when they said that they were hungry felt like a dull throb in the stomach but go long enough, and eventually even that will fall away.

Touch starvation or, being skin hungry was easy to ignore. It caused no pain. It was pretty much harmless. But what it did affect was the mind. It inspired depression and anxiety.

But eventually both hungers could be ignored. Oh, sure ignoring one would likely lead to death, but eventually you would stop feeling the pain.

The hunger to feed the Eye was like a combination of the two, but if it was made ever present in your head. A constant beat of a drum, feed your god or it will feed on you. That was the worst part, because when you didn’t feed your god, you feel every piece of yourself it strips away to feed itself.

He was so hungry.

His back was against the wall, as he groaned uselessly. He was so tired all the time, and just making it down to the tunnels took all the energy he had left.

“Archivist, what are you doing?” A familiar voice asked him, sounding close. Jon opened his eyes and looked up. Helen stood in front of him looking down at him curiously, her head tilted to one side. He hadn’t noticed her door, but found it easy to see across from him, its yellow paint stark against the dark grey walls.

“Someone came in to give a statement,” Jon croaked his voice feeling dry and raspy. He didn’t know why he was telling her. “Didn’t want to take it. Came down here to stay away.”

When Helen moved toward him, she left fractals in the air where she had just stood. Jon couldn’t help but watch them.

“You are hungry, Archivist, you need to feed.”

“Can’t, won’t,” Jon told her tiredly, not having the strength to go into his reasons why again. She knew them after all, there was no reason too.

When Helen leant over to grasp toward him, Jon didn’t even see her move. She simply was standing close enough to touch suddenly. Her hand, too large, too many bones, a strange texture that reminded Jon of damp newspaper, was suddenly grabbing his wrist, pulling him up to her.

Michael’s finger had once cut right through Jon’s shoulder, like a hot knife through butter. But Helen’s hand, while it felt wrong, did not harm him, so he followed it and rose to his feet. He could barely stand, swaying on his feet.

He blinked up at her and noticed her face getting nearer to his, before her lips were on his. Kissing Helen was strange, a combination of feelings and colors that Jon had never associated with kissing. It didn’t feel normal, but then what was normal? It was nice, the pressure of her lips on his, and so he kissed back.

She tasted like static, like white noise. His head hit the stone tunnel walls behind him, her form a pressure that wasn’t reassuring, but still wrapped around him, a distraction from the hunger that infused his entire being.

“Let me take care of you, Archivist,” She told him, as he continued to blearily stare up at her. “They don’t have to know.”

The sigh he gave in response was echoed by the high bouncing giggle that reminded Jon more of Michael than the scared woman he had once met in his office. But he let her pull him with her.

The door swung silently shut behind them, and then was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Messege me at my tumblr https://the-nottea-was-tentacles.tumblr.com/


End file.
